1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card case mounted within the vicinity of the driver's seat of an automobile for accommodating and holding therein a magnetic card such as, for example a prepaid type charge or credit card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, prepaid cards have come into wide use for paying fees at toll houses, gas stations, and the like. Most drivers keep their prepaid cards in the glove compartment, the center console or the sun visor pocket.
In view of the inconvenience encountered heretofore in inserting a prepaid card into and taking it out of any one of these receptacles, the inventor has proposed a card case provided within the vicinity of the driver's seat for the exclusive use by means of the driver (Japanese Utility Model application No. 1-153049).
However, since the proposed card case has a relatively small card insertion slot, it is difficult to locate the card insertion slot under darkness conditions.